Wings of Fire: Runaway SkyWing Princess
by RattlesnaketheSandWing
Summary: Princess Garnet, heir to the SkyWing throne, is so done. She is done being the doll of Queen Olympus and King Zeus, so she runs away. But what she doesn't realize, is that life outside the castle isn't as easy as she thought. Garnet takes on the name Beryl, and begins traveling with a kind SandWing named Sobek. But a hidden evil stalks the two companions. Can they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Inferno wished she could do so much as touch her sister. Inferno's scales were a glowing scarlet. Her eyes were the color of bright, blue flames. She had a slender build, but powerful muscles underneath, even at only five years old.

Inferno was no normal SkyWing, no, she was a princess. The sole heir to Queen Olympus. At least, she _was_ , until Olympus had shown Princess Inferno that blasted clutch of eggs. But more than that, she was Fire-born. Like Peril, all those years ago, but Princess Inferno knew there would be no fire-proof MudWing to come sweep her off her feet and save the rest of the world from the monster she was.

But one thing had kept the princess sane, the thing that kept her from going and dying in a hole somewhere. The promise of the SkyWing throne. Being completely untouchable throughout her reign. Recently, SkyWings had taken on a _slightly_ less violent way of taking the throne, having a regular battle, where instead of killing, the victor simply had to force her opponent into submission. One could only try three times, before accepting that they could no longer try for the throne.

The idea always excited Inferno. There was literally no way she could lose. But then, Olympus came to her daughter with the "wonderful" news of having a sister. The dragonet might take the throne first, and immediately banish Princess Inferno from the Sky Kingdom, like how Queen Ruby had banished Peril.

Inferno didn't want to end up like Peril, a monster under the guise of an innocent dragonet. A dragon banished from the only home she'd ever known, for simply being herself, for doing what she was told. But Inferno wanted to hold that moons-cursed egg in her talons, and watch it burn, and melt. So that the dragonet inside could never steal Inferno's future. So it could never steal her throne.

The ferocity of the princess's desires scared her. She wasn't going to be a monster. _I'll never kill another dragon unless it's in self-defense._ Inferno vowed.

Each day ticked by, and Inferno counted the days until the egg hatched. Finally, it was time. Inferno was six years old now, and she watched from the far corner of the room as the next princess hatched. After her, nothing. Only the female had hatched. The exact opposite of what Inferno had been secretly praying.

The dragonet had pastel red scales, with scarlet, triangular markings on her horns, muzzle, and chest. Her eyes were a gorgeous emerald green. The perfect look for a princess. "I think we should name her Garnet," Olympus blinked the tears from her eyes as she glanced at the two, unhatched eggs.

"Princess Garnet of the SkyWings," Zeus nuzzled his wife.

"M-May I name my brothers?" Inferno asked tentatively, glancing at her parents.

Olympus smiled, and nodded.

Inferno had been thinking of names for her brothers, hoping that they'd be close. Secretly wishing that one of them would be Fire-born as well, as with the curse of too much fire, came the gift of fire-proof scales. Someone to romp and play with, for once. "Alpine," she carefully extended her wing to the egg on the left. "And Everest," she gestured to the other.

"They're beautiful names, Inferno," Zeus smiled at the dragonet.

"Awrk?" Garnet gazed up at her family. Her small face made it clear that she wondered why everyone was so gloomy.

Queen Olympus took her dragonet in her claw and held Garnet to her chest. "Would you two take Alpine and Everest to the burial grounds?" she choked on the names of the unborn dragonets.

"Of course," Inferno and Zeus said at the same time. They looked at each other and Zeus gave a weak smile.

Zeus took one egg in each claw, and they began winging off into the distance. At the burial ground, the king seat the two eggs on the ground, and painstakingly cracked the shells open, revealing the two dragonet bodies.

They were not twisted or disfigured, they were calm and peaceful. As if asleep. Everest had scales almost identical to Garnet, just without the markings. Alpine, his scales were similar to _Inferno's_ scales. A similar rich crimson, but Alpine had much paler scales, as he had been born dead.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Zeus choked out.

Without words, the princess reached over and gently touched Everest's side, watching him burn like a brittle piece of paper. She watched the flames dance, tears turning to steam on her cheeks.

When the fire burned out, she did the same to Alpine, but he did not burn. "H-he must've been fire-born. I've heard that they stay fire-proof even after death, but their scales no longer emit heat," the king explained.

"Oh, three moons!" Inferno wailed. She took Alpine in her talons, cradling his body in her arms. "May I stay a little longer? Olympus and Garnet need you, I'm sure," Inferno hadn't meant there to be any sarcasm in her voice, but it was there.

Zeus nodded, and flew away on his majestic wings. Inferno, now left alone with her unborn fire-born brother. "I'm sorry, Alpine, I'm sorry, Everest," she kissed Alpine's forehead, and set him on the ground.

Princess Inferno dug a hole, and set Alpine inside it, trying to position him comfortably. She quickly covered the hole back up with dirt. No one would ever realize a fire-born SkyWing prince was buried under there, except Inferno herself. She stared at the grave for a few long hours, her heart slowly tuning to stone in her chest.

When she finally tore her gaze away from her brother's final resting place, she came to a decision. It was clear by the way that Zeus and Olympus looked at Garnet, that she was a _much_ better daughter already. That she wasn't a disappointment to the throne, with flaming scales, and unsettling blue eyes. It was clear that by the way that no one had come looking for Inferno, that she wasn't cared for here.

Inferno was going to run away. Maybe she would come back some day, and take the throne for herself. Maybe not. Inferno spread her wings and, with one last look at Alpine's grave, she flew off towards the setting sun.


	2. Chapter 1: The MudWing

**First of all, before I start, I have to thank my one and only reviewer. You really are "First!"**

 **Well, here's to hoping that other people will enjoy my stories, too.**

 **This is a bit of a short chapter, sorry! But this is mostly for those who have read my other story,** **Queen Shorebreaker of the SeaWings** **, so that they understand when this story is in relationship to that. Also, to show what kind of ruler Queen Olympus is compared to Shorebreaker.**

Garnet wasn't expecting a MudWing to interrupt their meal. Queen Olympus was talking about the responsibilities of being a queen, a lecture Garnet had heard before. But that's when Skyscraper came to her rescue. "There's a MudWing dragonet, here to see you, Queen Olympus," Skyscraper bowed.

Skyscraper had always been Garnet's best friend growing up, as he came from one of the higher-up classes, and Skyscraper had quickly proved his worth as a guard, and was assigned to be part of Garnet's personal guard. His scales were a pale vermillion, with speckles of scarlet in places.

Queen Olympus nodded. "Come, Garnet, I'd like you to see what I do every day," Olympus beckoned.

With a nod, Garnet put down the steak that she had been eating, and followed Skyscraper and her mother to the Great Hall. Garnet sat down on her throne, on the right-talon side of Olympus, glancing at the seat beside Zeus's throne. It was made of stone, with nothing making it more comfortable. It was studded with gemstones, only to make it slightly more glamorous, Garnet had always suspected.

A single MudWing dragonet stepped into the throne room. She had chocolate brown scales, and stormy gray eyes. She had this look about her, as she glanced around the room, the way she tapped her talons on the floor, that she had a lot of built up energy inside.

She sunk to the ground in a deep bow, "Hello, Queen Olympus, thank you for seeing me. I have, an odd request, to say the least. I'd like a single garnet. Here, I can trade for it!" she took a perfectly circular piece of amber from her bag.

Olympus raised an eyebrow, but did not question why, much to the princess's disappointment. "Yes. Skyscraper, go get a garnet from the royal treasury, and give it to our guest," Olympus commanded.

"Thank you," the dragonet dipped her head.

Garnet, out curiosity, went out on a limb, and spoke without permission. "Excuse me, what is your name? Where are your siblings?"

The queen gave Garnet a withering look, but did not scold her.

"I am Heron, and my siblings are all at home," it was clear that Heron was lying, but Garnet did not push her luck.

Skyscraper walked back into the Great Hall, holding a single garnet. "Here," he handed it to Heron, and she gave him the piece of amber. "Thank you," he replied, offering it to Olympus.] "Thank you, Queen Olympus," Heron padded out to the door, escorted by Skyscraper.

"Now, you may finish your dinner, and then off to bed with you," Olympus commanded.


	3. Chapter 2: Peak the Jerk

**A second chapter today because I feel bad about my incredibly short chapter I posted earlier. Besides, I wanted to cut to the chase and get this story started! Wooo!**

The next morning, the SkyWing princess got up and checked her window. It was still dark out, so Garnet still had time to do her own thing. She stepped over to her desk, and took out a scroll. Garnet had always loved the idea of being an author, and she had been rewriting the same scroll since she was two, and she was five now. **Beryl of the SkyWings** , she had always called it.

She was about halfway through her 6th copy, as she changed the events and wording every time she learned something new about writing, which, unfortunately, wasn't too often. Being a "princess" always came first.

After what felt like only a few minutes, a guard came in, saying that Olympus wanted to see Garnet. With a sigh, she followed him to the Great Hall.

Olympus was sitting straight in her throne, her scales the same tangerine orange they always were. "Hello, Garnet," she smiled, leaping from her throne. "I have a gift for you," she pulled out an armband, and gave it to Garnet.

It was a nice shade of sea blue, with the amber that they had gotten yesterday in the center. Around the rest of the armband, it was studded with small orange and red gems. "What do you want now?" Garnet asked.

Olympus heaved out a sigh. "Well, I think you should start thinking about marriage. And I've found a noble I believe you may like," she confessed.

The princess rolled her eyes, "Fine, mother. I'll talk to him."

That seemed to put the wind under her wings. "I'll go find him, his name is Peak," and with that, the queen flew out into the open air.

When Olympus came back, Garnet was perched on her throne. Garnet did not speak, she just nodded to the maroon dragonet that was at her mother's side. "This, is Peak. Peak, this is Princess Garnet," she introduced before walking out the grand door, a spring in her step.

Peak was handsome, and clearly of noble class, judging by the way he held himself. But the way he puffed out his chest made it clear that he was also very self-confident. He was probably used to girls throwing themselves at him. "Hello," he smiled, like he expected Garnet to do the same.

Garnet felt her spine turn to steel. She would give him a chance, but she would not live up to his expectations and fall at his talons. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you," she jumped from her throne, landing beside him. "What are your interests? Why do you believe you'd make a good king?"

"Well, for a living, I am a trick flier in one of the arenas down in town. And as for being a good king, I am extremely responsible, I handle money very well. I am just all around great, aren't I?" he smiled.

 _Full of himself._ Not _responsible, judging by how much of a big deal he made about how responsible he is. Besides, trick fliers tend to be very irresponsible._ Garnet quickly decided. Garnet shrugged.

Peak pretended to yawn, stretching his wings, and resting one around Garnet's back. "Y'know, I can just handle all the big, important stuff, and you can be my wife. What do you say? King Peak and Queen Garnet."

Garnet narrowed her eyes. "You do realize that you have just insulted me, by implying that I am not capable of handling my own kingdom. Besides, I would never marry someone I've only just met. I, unlike _you_ , am very responsible," She shook his wing off her back, and stalked up to her throne.

"Well I deserve this more than _you_!" Peak shouted, clearly on impulse. "I should be the one sitting on that throne! I should be the one getting ready to rule my own kingdom! _You_ should be the one sitting here, begging _me_ to marry _you_!" he insulted.

Garnet spread her wings imposingly. "You may have lightly insulted me before. That could have been forgiven. But _this_ , this cannot be forgiven. Peak, you have not only insulted me, but my entire family, by saying we are not fit to rule. You will never be a king, you will never rule. Especially by _my_ side. Guards!" the princess raised her voice.

Five guards, including Skyscraper, rushed into the throne room. "What is it, Princess Garnet?" Skyscraper asked.

"This dragonet, Peak, has insulted the royal family. Please take him to the dungeon," she requested, shooting a glare at the maroon SkyWing.

"Um, Princess Garnet, I mean no disrespect, but I believe that we need Queen Olympus's permission before sending him to the dungeon," another guard explained.

"That won't be necessary," Olympus walked into the room. "I heard their entire conversation. He deserves to be sent to the dungeon," the queen agreed.

With that, they surrounded Peak, who was murmuring. "B-but, my kingdom. M-my future."

As soon as he was out of sight, Princess Garnet leaped from her throne, and ran towards her room.

Alone with her thoughts, she made a decision. She'd run away. Within an hour, Garnet had gathered rations, a few scrolls, and a her simplest cloaks. She drew one around her shoulders, and waited for sunset.

In the dead of night, she soared through the sky towards the town of Possibility.


	4. Chapter 3: Possibilities

As Garnet flew through the sky, aiming for the multi-tribe town of Possibility, she began to think. She couldn't go around calling herself Garnet, with her parents no doubt looking for her, she'd be way too obvious. She could call herself Beryl, after the main character in her story.

The princess wondered how well Queen Olympus and King Zeus would take her letter. On her desk, she left a single scroll. " _To Queen Olympus and King Zeus,_

 _Yeah. No. I'm not doing this right now. I'm running away. Don't bother looking for me, you won't find me. Maybe I'll come back some day, maybe not._

 _Love,_

 _Princess Garnet_ "

Yeah, they probably weren't going to take it very well. But Garnet would be in the Kingdom of the Sand before Olympus and Zeus even found the note.

As the dragonet flew through the night sky, she wondered how she'd make make a living once she'd run out of rations. She would probably get a job, maybe make a stall in some market.

Garnet paused to hover in the air, she'd made it to the border, and the town of Possibility. Here she could get some more extra supplies, and then go further in. Further away from the old life she'd had.

She landed at the edge of the town, where a few dragons were still wandering the streets. _I am Beryl. And I have nothing to fear. I am Beryl, and I am just passing through. I am Beryl, a traveling SkyWing of no interest to no one._ she promised herself. She stepped into the town, looking for anything that sold coats or food. Maybe some blank scrolls.

After she had done a bit of shopping, she ducked out of her final shop. The sky was growing milky pale, and dragons of all colors and sizes began to wake up and come out of their houses. _I'm done here. I can just fly away and leave. Nobody will be the wiser._ Garnet reassured herself as she padded to the edge of the town.

She glanced around for NightWings. Queen Olympus had allied herself with Queen Stardancer, ruler of both the NightWings and RainWings, and when Olympus requested it, Stardancer would send over a small legion of mind-reading NightWings to help out. There was one. At the other side of the village, but he didn't seem well-trained and alert. Probably a regular citizen.

Because Garnet was so distracted looking out for NightWings and guards, she wasn't watching where she was going, and she bumped into a SandWing. "Watch it, pipsqueak," he growled.

The princess retorted with something real intelligent, like, "Whoops, sorry!" but he had already turned away. She checked the pocket of her cloak, and her bag was _gone_. That SandWing had stolen it from her. "Stop, thief!" she cried out, chasing after him.

Many dragons turned to glare at her, muttering as she bumped into them. "Help! Thief!" she shouted, still running. _So much for being inconspicuous._ the rational part of her brain thought, as she took to the skies to search. He was running towards the desert. The SkyWing turned to dive after him, it was a dangerous move, as it could often be hard to bank out of it when needed. But blind desperation drove her to take the risk.

She drove her talons into his back, her brown cloak billowing up behind her. "Give. It. Back," she hissed into his ear.

"Not quite, pipsqueak," he replied, throwing her off. With malice in his gaze, he placed a talon on her throat. He lifted his tail, the poisonous barb glinting in the early dawn. "Say good-bye, dragonet."

Garnet managed to croak out, "Not quite, thief," before surging upwards.

Her attacker was thrown off the princess, but his tail grazed her side. She let out a screech, and pinned the SandWing, who was twice her size, under her own talons.

"Now, the bag, and no one will get hurt," she curled her talons into his chest, barely drawing blood.

He winced, and smiled. And he was gone, but not before stabbing his tail into her right hind leg. She walked around in a complete circle, looking for any trace of the SandWing, or her bag. Nothing. She was alone, lost in a desert with nothing but the cloak on her back.

Garnet wandered in the direction she _thought_ she'd come, but there was nothing more than endless sand for miles. Her scratches started to throb. _I never should've run away,_ the dragonet regretted.

Garner kept wandering, hoping to find Possibility, or any other civilization, for that matter. The sun was starting to get to her, but Garnet refused to take off the cloak. If she _did_ find anyone, she couldn't be seen without her cloak.

Finally, Garnet thought she saw something in the distance, a dragon, it looked like. _It might be a mirage,_ but she wanted to believe otherwise.

"Help," Garnet tried to shout as she came forward, hobbling on three legs, but it came out as a pained whisper. Her throat was drier than the sand beneath her talons. Eventually, she made it. As she reached the dragon, they disappeared. _Three moons! It_ was _a mirage. How could I have been so_ stupid _?!_

And with that, the world turned black, and the SkyWing princess collapsed onto the hot, dry sand.


	5. Chapter 4: Sobek

Garnet woke up with absolutely no idea where she was. There was a cool cloth on her forehead, and the sand was cold beneath her scales. When Garnet managed to open her eyes, she found that she was in a cave, it seemed. But the only exit, from what she could see, slanted _upwards_ , like some kind of underground burrow, but large enough for a few dragons.

Eventually, a copper-colored dragon walked through the door. "Hey, you're awake!" he smiled. "I'm Sobek, what's your name?"

"B-Beryl," she stammered. "I really need to get going," she tried to stand up, but ended up falling back onto the floor.

Sobek stifled a laugh, "What were you doing out in the desert without supplies anyways? I get you've probably never visited, but don't SkyWings have any common sense?" he berated.

Garnet frowned. "I did have supplies! But on my way out, I was stolen from! They almost killed me!" she gestured to her bandaged leg. "And then, they just… disappeared. I don't even know how!"

Sobek's eyes widened. "Were his scales slightly lighter than sand? Green eyes? Weird bronze amulet?"

Garnet nodded.

"His name is Dusty," Sobek stared at the wall.

Garnet gave him a severe look. "How do you know him?"

Sobek rubbed his leg. "He's… my brother."

Garnet leaped to her feet, despite the world spinning, and ran for the door. Sobek didn't even have a chance to try and stop her.

The full sunlight was blinding, and her legs were sore, and her head hurt. Garnet pulled her cloak tighter around her, and continued running, not checking to see if Sobek was chasing her. She was aware that he had not been at all hostile, but she wasn't going to give him the chance to start.

Garnet tried to spread her wings, but they stung pretty badly, with the sand between the chinks of her scales. "Ouch," she muttered, as she folded her wings and continued running. Eventually, she paused to take a rest. Everything hurt.

Garnet wheezed with each breath, her stomach seemed to be eating itself. Her three _working_ legs were in lots of pain, but it was nothing compared to her injured leg. The bandages Sobek applied to her leg while she was unconscious were coming off. The wound was purple, black around the edges. Probably still healing, and not ready for running.

The SkyWing winced as she took off the bandages around her chest. The wound was only slightly purple, it was healing much nicer.

Garnet took off the hood, looked up at the sky, and smiled. She would probably die by tomorrow, of hunger, or dehydration, or getting into another fight, or any number of things. But this was the best adventure she'd had in her life, the most freedom she'd ever experienced, and the dangerous battle she'd ever been in. It made her standoff against Peak seem like a flight through the clouds.

 _If I survive this, and if I get home, I will be understanding of the commoners. Of the other tribes. Of dragons everywhere. This won't be a nightmare. This will be my eye-opener._ the princess vowed.

"Beryl?" Sobek called out. He sounded like he was just over the next sand dune.

It wasn't like Garnethad time to hide, or run. She just put her hood back on, and glared over the dune.

"There you are," Sobek nodded. "You are in no condition to be running off like that. I understand that my brother is the one who just tried to kill you, but I'm different. I promise," he held our a talon to her. "I'm going over to the kingdom of Rain and Night to see a friend of mine. I want you to come with me. For one thing, I found you passed out in the desert with nothing but a cloak, and an expensive-looking armband. Beryl, you're my responsibility now, wether you like it or not.

"Besides, I think that you're pretty good a negotiating, if needed, and fighting, too. Not many can survive a battle with dusty, let alone, come off as easy as you did," Sobek asked. "So, please?"

Garnet looked him straight in the eye. She tried to replicate that steely tone Queen Olympus would use when she denying a request. "I'm honored, but I don't think that will be necessary. If you must, just escort me to the nearest village that will accept a SkyWing commoner, and that would do."

The look Sobek gave her, made it clear he doubted she was a commoner. But he did not question it, much to Garnet's appreciation."The nearest village is a few days walk, in your condition. It's back the way we came. I'll take you there, and if there is a doctor, and I am comfortable with your health and supplies, and you still feel like staying, then It's a deal," Sobek matched her tone perfectly.

"It's a deal," Garnet nodded. She tried to walk, but she was still tired from her run, and weak from her battle, so her pace was incredibly slow, and she was limping, too. Her leg throbbed.

"Here," Sobek pressed himself against her side, supporting her weight. And together, they marched off to the Southeast.


	6. Chapter 5: In the Desert

**I'm not dead, and neither is the story, I swear! Sorry, life has been… Life. And it just got in the way of everything, and I'm writing this on my birthday! Yay!**

The duo stopped for a rest, after a few hours of hobbling along. Garnet surveyed the land, wondering how the SandWings managed to survive on a few lizards a day. Sobek had gone off to hunt, leaving the princess in the shade of a sand dune. She leaned against it, feeling the sand shift beneath her scales.

The desert was so different from the mountains, but at the same time, kind of similar. The cold, cold nights were nothing new. The way that a flat land-scape could become filled with small mountains of sand, that was mind-boggling, though.

The SkyWing began to think about her backstory. Sobek would wonder why she was here instead of the mountains. He would wonder where her parents were. Most of all, the SandWing would want to know why she couldn't go back home.

 _My mother was a jeweler named Dove. My father was named… Thor. Yeah. I like that. They died recently, and I went to the Kingdom of Sand to start a new life, as they were quite influential, and I wanted to make a life out of my own merits._

Just then, Sobek flew straight through the dune, scattering sand everywhere. "Hey! Did you have to do that?" Garnet cried, shaking out her wings.

"Why yes, yes I did," Sobek laughed, handing her a lizard. "Tomorrow, we'll be three days away from the town that would accept you. Today, if we're quick, we can make it to another settlement. It's small, and they don't want any newcomers. But we can stay for a day or two. Sound good?"

Garnet nodded. "Sounds good," she took a bite of her lizard. "So, you said that we're visiting a friend of yours. What's the deal?"

"Orion, a NightWing, his sister Planetseeker, and a friend of theirs, Rattlesnake. Nothing special, I just visit them every year around this time. They'll visit me in a few months. We don't see each other often, considering I live on the other side of the Kingdom of Sand. So, what's _your_ reason. You've definitely got more to your story than meets the eye, I'm sure," Sobek gave her a searching look.

"Nothing crazy. I just wanted to try my talon at living in the desert. Is that too much to ask?" Garnet wasn't going to use her fake backstory unless she had to. She didn't want to get caught up in a web of her own lies.

Suddenly, they heard a shout from the distance. The two simply glanced at each other, and without words, they both started off in the direction of the shout.

They came across a SkyWing collapsed in the sand, bleeding from wounds made by a SandWing. "Three moons, there are guards all the way out here?" Garnet murmured. He wore an armband that signified himself as a royal guard, and he had been no doubt out looking for Garnet.

"Dusty," Sobek breathed. "Beryl, we should help him. But, this isn't good. Two attacks in one day, both pretty close to where I am. This is what he does with his more important prey. He scares them, attacking dragons nearby, only injuring those dragons, but making it clear he could make the kill if he wanted to. I think, he's coming for me," fear shone in the copper dragon's eyes.

Garnet remembered the murderous glint in Dusty's eye. No, it was more likely that he _knew_ who Garnet was. He was sent to kill her, the SkyWing had never been more sure of anything.


	7. Chapter 6: Falcon

The SandWing smiled as he clawed across Falcon's chest. The SandWing stabbed his tail straight into the chink in Falcon's tail. Falcon howled, clawing at his attacker with his ruby-red talons. They both rolled, kicking up sand in their wake.

The SandWing pinned Falcon to the ground, both coated in blood. The SandWing leaned down, until he was nose to nose with the SkyWing. "Be glad that you are merely a demonstration. You will not die today, _Sky-spawn_. But you will fail to protect the princess in the end," he hissed into Falcon's ear.

Falcon surged upwards with a yell, knocking his attacker off. The SandWing stabbed with his tail, scratching Falcon's leg. He smiled, licked the blood from his mouth, and _vanished_. And with that, Falcon collapsed.

When Falcon woke up, the sun was rising. He remembered it being midday when he battled the strange thief, so he'd been passed out for at least a few hours.

A scarlet dragonet, covered by a brown, torn up cloak stood over him. From what Falcon could see, she had crimson markings on her snout. Just like Garnet, the very dragonet he was out in the desert to find. She smiled a little once she noticed he was awake, but did not speak. "P-Princess Garnet?" he croaked, his voice scratchy and uneven.

Her expression turned from quiet joy to one of fury. Quick as lightning, she placed her talon on Falcon's throat, making it hard to breathe. "I am not Garnet, I am Beryl now. Don't you breathe a word to anyone else, or else."

 _Ah, the unbridled fury of Princess Garnet._ Falcon had seen it happen a few times. She tried hard to control it, from what the guard could tell, but it occasionally let it out. She must be serious about running away, if she let he fury out so easily. Falcon nodded.

Garnet sighed, and lifted her talon from his neck. She pulled her cloak lower over her face. "Sorry about that," she murmured, her rage gone.

Once again, Falcon only nodded. He tried to sit up, the world spinning when he did so. _Never mind._ he thought dizzily.

"You were out searching for me, weren't you?" Garnet muttered, staring at her talons.

"Yes," Falcon replied, his throat aching as he spoke.

Another dragon arrived from over a collection of sand dunes. His scales were the color of copper, and he moved like he knew every grain of sand in the desert. "Hey there. I'm Sobek, this is Beryl," Sobek nodded to the princess, who looked like she wanted to melt into the sand. She was nervous Falcon would reveal her true identity.

Falcon would not. He was a loyal solider, and if loyalty meant keeping this secret, and calling his princess "Beryl", than he would. "I'm Falcon," he choked out.

Garnet smiled, and her eyes glowed with thankfulness. "So, Falcon, what were _you_ doing alone out in the desert?" Sobek gave him a severe look.

"Looking for something. I've found it, so I just need to get back home," Falcon looked back towards the direction he _thought_ the Sky Castle was.

Garnet and Sobek looked at each other, and seemed to have a silent conversation. "Would you like to come with us to a village near the Night Kingdom? I'm going to be staying in that village," Garnet offered.

 _Princess Garnet wants to live there, doesn't she. Well, Dad would've went with her, and probably even moved into the village, too. And protected her along the way._ "Yeah, sure," Falcon decided. "When do we go?"

"As soon as you're ready," Sobek kneaded the sand between his talons. _Nervous. What about?_ Falcon considered.

"I can do this," Falcon gritted his teeth, and stood up. _I'm one of Queen Olympus's royal guard. We are trained to be resilient. It isn't safe for the princess being in one place like this, especially when that SandWing sounded like he's going to hurt Princess Garnet._

Falcon felt unsteady, and it was hard to grip the sand under his talons. Falcon's wounds burned like lava, but he stayed on his feet.. He couldn't stand up straight, like he did when he was guarding the Queen, but Falcon hoped he looked brave.

Garnet gave him a surprised glance, like she didn't expect him to be able to get up.

And without a word, one able-bodied SandWing, one SkyWing princess, and one SkyWing royal guard set off.


End file.
